evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees is a serial killer from the Friday the 13th series, after getting resurrected after drowning to death at age 11, he later becomes an undead revenant zombie that is nearly indestructible. Jason stands over 6 feet tall, wears withered and battle damaged clothes and a Red Wings goalie mask to hide his disfigured face his trademark weapon is a machete. At age 11, he drowned in Crystal Lake, but was resurrected and killed people who trespassed at Crystal Lake though he killed one victim in revenge after witnessing said camp counselor kill his mother, Pamela Voorhees, who had previously killed several camp counselors. Jason went on a killing rampage at Camp Crystal Lake and other camps near it until he was killed by Tommy Jarvis. However years later, Tommy inadvertently resurrected him by stabbing his corpse with a metal pole, which got struck by lightning, reviving him and making him far stronger than before and even immune to pain for the most part allowing him to ignore injuries that once would have slowed him down. After several more killing sprees, Jason was eventually stabbed in the heart by his own niece, Jessica Kimble, using a Kandarian Dagger, and dragged to Hell. His hockey mask still remained, but Freddy Krueger reached out of the ground and pulled his mask into Hell. Disguising himself as Mrs. Voorhees, Freddy brought Jason back to life and told him to kill some people on Elm Street. In [http://nightmareonelmstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy_vs._Jason Freddy vs. Jason], Jason brutally killed Trey, and later killed Blake and his father. As planned, these murders were blamed on Freddy, spreading enough fear for him to return. However, just as Freddy was about to kill Gibb, Jason killed her instead, and Freddy realized that Jason would not stop killing, and would take all his victims from him. After massacring several people at the rave, Jason entered Westin Hills, where Lori Campbell and a few others were trying to get Hypnocil to stop Freddy from killing them. Jason killed Deputy Stubbs by electrocution, but was injected with tranquilizer by Freddy (who was possessing Freeburg) and fell asleep. Freddy tried to kill him in his dream, but was unable to. However, he nearly succeeded by trying to drown Jason, but Jason woke up at the last minute. Jason followed Lori, Will, Kia, and Linderman to Camp Crystal Lake, where he killed Linderman, however Lori pulled Freddy out of the dream world, and the bloody battle between Freddy and Jason began. Jason suffered several major injuries, most of which by Freddy's claw and several sharp poles, but eventually Jason was able to gain the advantage against Freddy, until Freddy cut off his fingers and took his machete. From here, Freddy gained the advantage and inflicted several bloody injuries on Jason, but when Lori distracted Freddy, Jason stabbed Freddy with his hand and tore off his right arm, before Lori set them both on fire and caused an explosion that sent them flying into Crystal Lake. Both survived, however, and Jason stabbed Freddy with his arm (that had the clawed glove on it), and sank into Crystal Lake as Lori decapitated Freddy with Jason's machete. Jason survived, and walked out of Crystal Lake carrying Freddy's head, which winked to the audience. This was likely a dream he had related to his most recent battle. Jason was eventually cryogenically frozen in Jason X, seven years later until he was unfrozen in space, in 2455, until he finally met his end when he was burned up in Earth 2's atmosphere. Jason also appeared in the comic series, Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, and its sequel, Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors. In these two comic series it's revealed that Jason's mother Pamela Voorhees had brought him back with the book of the dead. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Friday the 13th series